Quand les maîtres ne sont pas là, les elfes dansent
by CMGC
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Dobby tombe amoureux de l'elfe de maison du ténébreux maître de potion et qu'ils ne sont pas d'accords quant aux occupations de leurs maîtres respectifs ? Venez donc le découvrir ici ! (Défis donné par Anamaelia)


Bonjour à tous,

Me revoilà (enfin) avec un nouveau texte tout frais, tout neuf ! Oui je sais, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté et d'autant plus un défis... Mais étonnamment je me suis motivée à me lancer dans un défis qui m'avait longtemps fait peur.  
Je rappelle au passage que si ça vous intéresse d'en relever, la liste des défis qu'Anamaelia et moi même avons concocté se trouvent là : www . fanfiction topic/133595/87006245/1/D%C3%A9fis (sans les espaces)

Nous voilà au passage obligé : bien entendu, rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient. Seulement la délicate manière de les torturer et de les mettre en couple pour votre plus grand plaisir !  
Par ailleurs, ceux que les couples d'elfes (de même sexe) dérange, mieux vaut vous arrêter tout de suite ! De même que les relations explicites entre hommes...

Je vous souhaites à tous une bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

.

* * *

.

Couple : Dobby /Charly (elfe de maison de Snape qui ressemble beaucoup à son Maître)

Condition : Divergence d'opinion entre deux elfes et espionnage des maîtres !

Phrases : - Oh le zolie zozio… l'est pour Dobby le zolie zozio !

- Oh ! les jolies fleurs, vais les offrir à Charly, gentil Charly !

.

* * *

.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que Dobby travaillait pour l'ordre du Phénix. En effet, plutôt que de travailler au cartier général à entretenir la maison comme n'importe quel elfe de maison en aurait été capable, il avait été assigné la mission de livrer les messages les plus secrets aux uns et aux autres. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il avait été extrêmement fier de la confiance que lui accordait le maître Harry Potter... Et même si Twinky avait fini par le sortir de la cuisine à coups de balais lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher encore aujourd'hui de dire à quel point il était heureux.

D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui il avait une raison supplémentaire de se réjouir. En effet, au fil de ses missions, Dobby avait été amené à livrer très régulièrement des messages au ténébreux professeur Snape. Dans ces cas là, et pour des raisons qu'il ne comprenait pas totalement, Dobby devait redoubler de prudence et de discrétion. Cependant, malgré les contraintes que les visites à ce curieux personnage causaient, c'était celles que le petit elfe attendait avec le plus d'impatience. En effet, le sombre maître des potions avait pour aide ou plutôt pour domestique un ombrageux elfe de maison nommé Charly auquel, le temps passant, Dobby s'était fortement attaché.

C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, Dobby traversait le jardin du manoir Snape d'un pas encore plus guilleret qu'à son habitude. Se demandant soudain s'il n'aurait pas dû amener un petit cadeau à son grincheux ami, Dobby s'arrêta momentanément à côté d'un bosquet de roses sauvages. Il était plongé dans ses pensées pour trouver une idée qui le mettrait dans les bonnes grâces de Charly, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur les fleurs :

- Oh ! les jolies fleurs, vais les offrir à Charly, gentil Charly !

Dobby en cueillit donc quelques unes qu'il réunit en un bouquet que toute autre personne aurait jugé dépenaillé, mais c'est tout fier de lui qu'il arriva à la cuisine du manoir. Il mit rapidement le bouquet dans un vase qu'il trouva là, puis se dépêcha d'aller livrer son message. Le maître Harry Potter lui avait bien dit de faire vite, et puis il avait hâte de retrouver Charly...  
C'est donc le plus vite possible, tout en restant polis, qu'il délivra son message au maître Snape qui ne lui accorda qu'à peine un regard, déjà occupé à ouvrir la missive. Dobby s'éclipsa donc discrètement pour aller retrouver dans l'une des nombreuses pièces du château son ami.

-Bonjour Charly ! Dobby est heureux de voir Charly !

-Bonjour Dobby, que fais tu encore ici ? C'est déjà la troisième fois cette semaine... demanda le pragmatique elfe de maison, se détournant un instant du vase en argent qu'il était en train de lustrer.

-Le maître Harry Potter avait une missive à faire porter à monsieur Snape. Monsieur Harry Potter doit vraiment avoir des plans importants pour envoyer autant de lettres au maître Snape.

Le deuxième elfe ne put retenir un sourire sarcastique avant de répondre :

-Oui des plans très très importants et qui n'ont rien avoir avec la guerre...

-Comment Charly peut-il dire ça ? Le maître Harry Potter est très sérieux et travail durement pour nous sauver tous du méchant méchant lord noir.

-Oui, des plans de guerres tellement importants qu'ils nécessitent que le maître Snape parte dans l'instant dès qu'il reçoit une lettre de Harry Potter... Ne serait-ce pas plutôt des relations intimes qu'ils planifient ?

Dobby regarda son congénère de ses grands yeux encore plus exorbités qu'à l'accoutumée, un air effaré sur le visage. Il s'infligea alors plusieurs coups à la tête grâce au précieux vase en argent que Charly nettoyait quelques instant auparavant, sans que ce dernier n'arrive à l'arrêter.

-Méchant Dobby ! Méchant ! Le maître Harry Potter ne peut pas faire ça ! Il est avec la jeune miss Weasley ! Méchant Dobby !

-Les as-tu vu ensemble récemment ? Demanda abruptement Charly.

Dobby resta un instant surpris par cette question, avant de se rendre compte qu'effectivement, cela faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas vu les deux jeunes gens ensemble ou ne serait-ce que dans la même pièce... Sentant son avantage, Charly en profita en tout bon elfe de Serpentard qui se respecte.

-Si tu ne me crois pas, veux-tu que nous allions vérifier par nous même ? Si j'ai raison, nous trouverons les deux maîtres ensembles...

Encore une fois, l'innocent elfe de maison se sentit incroyablement mal à l'aise, tiraillé qu'il était entre la curiosité qui le tenaillait et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à la simple idée d'envisager ce genre de chose. Mais cette fois-ci, son côté Gryffondor ressortit et il accepta l'aventure d'un hochement de tête. Ne soyons tout de même pas trop téméraire.

C'est donc ainsi que Dobby s'agrippa au bras de Charly et que celui-ci transplanna à proximité de l'empreinte magique de son maître. A peine furent-ils arrivés qu'ils entendirent une flopée de soupirs et gémissements. Dobby fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, vaguement inquiet qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose de douloureux à son maître. Les lèvres de Charly furent quant-à-elles étirées en un sourire railleur. Son hypothèse semblait se confirmer, ce dont il n'avait jamais douté, mais il se dit qu'il ferait tout aussi bien d'en profiter pour enseigner quelques petites choses à son timide et chaste ami...

-Voudrais-tu que nous vérifions discrètement comment ils vont ? Proposa-t-il alors d'un ton qui se voulait innocent.

A nouveau, Dobby hésita. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il lui semblait tout de même que la proposition de son ténébreux compagnon cachait quelque chose... Pourtant, son inquiétude pour la santé du maître Harry Potter l'emportant, il mit ses inquiétudes de côtés et entrebâillât silencieusement la porte qui menait à la pièce où se trouvaient les deux hommes.  
Ce que vit alors Dobby le laissa sans voix. Les deux hommes s'embrassaient à perdre halène, le sombre professeur de potion ayant coincé son élève contre un mur et profitant de sa taille pour le bloquer et le déshabiller sans que ce dernier ne puisse rien faire. Les mains impérieuse de Snape parcourait le corps de Harry, lui arrachant presque contre son grès une foule de gémissements de plaisir.

Le rouge monta aux joues de l'elfe de maison totalement désorienté et une impression de chaleur toute nouvelle l'envahissait sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il fit un pas en arrière, presque paniqué et se cogna contre Charly qui le regardait avec un air que Dobby aurait juré être concupiscent s'il n'avait été sur le visage de son ami...

Sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé, Charly remmena Dobby au manoir Snape, où il le guida délicatement en lui tenant la main jusqu'à se petite chambre. Puis il les déshabilla tous les deux délicatement, prenant bien soin de ne pas effrayer son compagnon, parsemant son corps de légers baisers pour le rassurer. Au fur et à mesure, Dobby sentit à nouveau la chaleur qui l'avait envahie précédemment prendre possession de tout son corps, le faisant oublier toutes ses appréhensions. Et lorsqu'ils furent finalement face à face et nus comme au premier jour, Dobby ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Oh le zolie zozio… l'est pour Dobby le zolie zozio !


End file.
